Fear
by SkyAngel92
Summary: It's been seven years since Sasuke left and everyone seems to have gotten over their love of him, so why hasn't Sakura? Just when she's finally ready to move on, he reappears in her life. Is she able to handle the this? SasuSaku Fanfic
1. Prologue

Prologue

All the young girl could hear as her feet pounded against the earth was the sound of her own heart beating against her chest, begging for her to calm down, but she couldn't. How was she supposed to? She didn't know what had possessed her to make this journey, to endanger her life, to see him; all she knew was that if she didn't do this she might not ever be able to look at herself in the mirror again.

Her bare feet moved quicker as she hurried through the forest, the trees a blur in the background. Somehow, after all that had happened, she was able to not stumble over any of the branches and roots beneath her. She chalked it up to the adrenaline rush. When you were running for your life, somehow your body just knew what to do, and her body knew to move faster. If she didn't move faster, she would probably end up dead.

How could she have been so stupid? Her pleas had failed her in the past, what made her think they would work now? He was worse than ever. He was nowhere near his goal and had no patience for her. She was useless. She couldn't save him the last two times she had tried and she couldn't save him now. All her life she had stood at the side and watched the world progress around her. She had tried to move with that world- become stronger, smarter, braver, but all her attempts at the last one had failed her. She was nothing but a simple girl too caught up in her own problems to notice the bigger picture- she was losing her friends. She was becoming less and les-

She stumbled. Her hands and chest hit the tree beside her hard as she tried to catch herself. She winced in pain but hurried and pushed herself back up. She stole a quick glance behind her. He wasn't there. She was still safe. She turned and began to run again. She had to find help. She needed to find someone who could protect her.

Protection. She had wanted to be someone's protection, not need it from someone else, but she just couldn't quite get it right. She had the brains, she had the skills, but she lacked something important. Courage. She had always thought that meant never being afraid until her eccentric friend (in one of his more serious moods) told her that it was not so, that courage was having the strength to face the fears you have. Somehow, she just couldn't do it. Somehow her fears always got the best of her, like now.

As she ran the tears poured freely down her face. She was afraid now more than ever. The look in his eyes at the sight of her, she had thought it was joy, and it was, just not the joy she had hoped it was. He was happy because he finally had his test. If he could kill her, he could kill anyone. He had tricked her, seduced her. She thought she had a chance, but this moment in time proved otherwise. Her clothes were torn, her chakra emptied, her body beaten. All of this made it painfully clear; he had no intention of returning home with her. She tried- she failed; now he was going to catch her, no doubt enjoying the chase, and he was going to kill her. Cut her down with his kunai, lick the blood off in front of her, cut her again, make her lick it off this time, and more. He had gone over her torture in great detail for her. He enjoyed the look of fear she gave him.

There it was, fear again. It was always there, always stopping her from doing what she wanted, what she needed. And now, because of fear, she was running for her life. If she did not make it, it was clear what would happen to her. She was pathetic, she told herself. She should stop running, she should fight back. She had the strength. She could just force him to come home, like her eccentric friend had tried. But that was just it. Her friend was stronger and all he could do was try and fail. How was she supposed to succeed where he had failed? How was she-

She stumbled again, only this time she fell- hard. Her tears had blurred her vision; she hadn't noticed the root from the tree. Her hands, chest, and face connected with the ground abruptly and painfully. She got up and checked behind her again, brushing herself off. No sign of him. Now all she had to do was-

Her body connected with something again. She stepped back to look at what she had hit. Her eyes widened before her. There he was, standing in front of her, twirling a kunai on his finger. He wore the same smirk he had when he finally revealed to her that he had no intention of going home. How she wanted to rip that false grin from his face, but fear stopped her again.

She barely had time to react before his fist shot up and hit her hard in the face, sending her body sprawling across the ground. She turned and looked up into his face; he was still smirking down at her. He leaned down close to her face, as if to gently kiss her, but she knew otherwise.

"Are you ready, Sakura-_chan_?" His soft voice whispered in her ear, mocking her infatuation with him in her name, sending a chill down spine. Then, her world went dark.

Author's Note: My first fanfic published ever, or written down for that matter. I'm really just testing out my writing abilities with this fanfic. See if I can stay true to the characters that Kishimoto has created. Still trying to figure out when I want this to be. I think I'm making this story sort of like after Sasuke defeats Orochimaru, but a few years in the future. The characters are about 15 in the manga now, and I'm imagining them more 19 in the story, so probably four years down the line.

Anyways, if you've read this I hope you'll review, say if you want me to continue. I'm really nervous and any comments you have are greatly welcomed and appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!

Sky

Quick Edit: Today's the fifth…. I've got two more days before I'm allowed to upload this. Crap. I was really anxious to get it up now. Well, at least you'll have the prologue and probably chapter 1. xD

Edit: I can upload today! Yays! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday!

Author's Notes: Done some math… it was three years after Sasuke left Konoha that Naruto went to train and such and returned, and now its been four years since they were training, so its been seven years since Sasuke left in my story.

Chapter 1

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Ino said in her sing-song voice as she thrust open the curtains. Sakura groaned and rolled over to avoid the light that was now flooding into her room. No matter how much their friendship progressed Sakura still couldn't get used to Ino waking her up nearly every morning.

"Come on, sleepy head! You're going to miss your big day!" Ino sang out while pulling the covers off of Sakura

Sakura pulled her pillow over her head. _Big day? What big day?_ She thought to herself, then she remembered. She was turning nineteen today. Everyone would be celebrating today despite her complaints. Everyone she knew looked forward to birthdays as a time to party and celebrate, to Sakura it meant another year she had wasted, another year she should have brought Sasuke home.

"Go away Ino." She mumbled under the pillow, but Ino ignored her. Ino had easily fallen into the best friend position after she saw how broken up about Sasuke Sakura was, even seven years later. All the girls in Konoha had once adored Sasuke, but when he left and joined Orochimaru everyone's adoration disappeared almost instantaneously. At least, everyone's but Sakura's. Sakura still loved him to this day, and even if she didn't she would still try to save him. Sasuke had been her and Naruto's comrade, and they would not abandon him, even if everyone else did.

"Come on, Sakura. You're not going to be all gloomy today like you are every year. This year we're going to have fun and celebrate your birthday! You're nineteen now!" Ino urged, trying to pull Sakura out of bed.

"Ino, if I agree to come out with you do you promise to leave me alone long enough for me to get dressed?" She snarled.

"Of course, silly," Ino replied, ignoring the frustration in Sakura's voice. "See you in a minute," and with that she left the room.

Lazily Sakura pulled the pillow off of her head. She lay there looking around the room for awhile before she decided to get up. She sat at the edge of the futon and looked at the floor beneath her. Her foot traced a circular pattern on the floor boards as she began to think about the day. She was nineteen now. It had been seven years since she had become a genin and been assigned to a team with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Seven years later and all that was left of the team was her. Naruto had been gone for two years hunting down Sasuke, Sasuke for seven chasing Itachi, and Kakashi on various missions to occupy his time for the past year or so. The only one who hadn't done anything was Sakura. She felt so alone now.

She got up out of her bed and walked over to her closet. She flung on the same outfit she had started wearing during her training and tied her hair back with her forehead protector. She looked at herself in the mirror. This was not the same girl from years before. This girl looked aged from all the sorrow and pain she had suffered through. She looked much older than she was and much more worn down. Sakura sighed to herself. She was losing herself thanks to him. She moped around nearly every day wishing for him. She was pathetic.

Sakura opened the door to her living room and Ino turned around. "'Bout time! Now come on! Everyone's waiting to see you! You slept in too late today." Ino said as she dragged Sakura outside the house. Once outside Sakura noticed the sunlight that had poured into her room was not that of the rising sun but the sunlight of the setting sun.

"Ino, what time is it?" She asked.

"6:30. You slept the day away, you know? We figured we'd let you sleep in some since we're going to party all night!" Ino said happily. Ino loved parties and Sakura knew she was the one behind her party.

_Jeez, how could I get this way?_ Sakura thought to herself. Growing up she was always up with the sun, but now, she slept all day. She was truly pathetic, but she wasn't going to let another day get by her. She was going to seize the day for what it was worth... or the night at least.

"Well, where's the party, Ino? I'm ready for it." Sakura said, and she truly meant it.

Ino grinned at her then waved her arm in the direction of the local pub. "Right here!"

Sakura widened her eyes. "Ino! You know I don't drink!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, then don't drink, but we're all going to and we're going to enjoy it!" Ino said and then she began to drag Sakura into the bar. "Everyone, she's here!"

"Happy Birthday!" The whole room shouted in unison.

"God, you really did go all out, huh?" Sakura said quietly while putting on her shy smile for the crowd.

"Of course, Sakura. Nothing is too good for my best friend! Bartender, a round of drinks on me!"

Sakura looked around the room at everyone who was now beginning to greet her. She recognized Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata from the rookie 9. She saw Anko, Genma, Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka-sensei off in the back enjoying a drink and laughing. At the side sat Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune, who immediately got up and came over to see her.

"Happy birthday, honey!" Tsunade said and gave Sakura a big hug.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." She replied and hugged her back. Tsunade had been like an older sister to Sakura. She took her in and trained her and cared of her. Sakura always had respect for the Fifth.

"Nineteen, eh? Great year, great year." Jiraiya said nostalgically as his eyes glazed over and he wore that goofy grin he got when thinking about a girl. Sakura chose to ignore whatever it was he was thinking at the moment.

All of a sudden two calloused hands were covering her eyes. "Guess who?" Someone said in a manly voice obviously not belonging to them.

"I give." She said, she didn't feel like having to put much thought into it at the moment. The hands lifted from her eyes and she turned to see who it was. She squealed with delight and threw her arms around the guy who was moments before playing games with her. "Naruto! I've missed you so much! No one told me you were back." She said, nearly in tears at seeing her friend once again.

A finger tapped on her shoulder and Sakura reluctantly let go of Naruto. She turned around, squealed, and threw her arms over someone else. "Kakashi-sensei! You're here, too?"

Kakashi laughed at the sight of his old student. "Yeah, me and Naruto met up about a month back and realized your birthday was coming up so-"

"We decided to drop in and say happy birthday." Naruto finished.

Sakura took a step back to look at the pair. Neither of them seemed to have changed much except for Naruto, who looked more mature. "You two are exactly like how I remember you." She said smiling.

"And so are you." Naruto said. In her honest opinion, Sakura had thought she had matured some, but Naruto would never notice such things so she decided not to bring it up and ignore his comment. "Now let's get a drink. I've been dying for a party!" Naruto said and waved the waitress in their direction. "A round of sake, please." He said. The waitress nodded and went off to get the drinks.

"Umm, Naruto, I don't drink." Sakura told him once the waitress was gone.

"Nonsense, everyone drinks."

"Not me." The waitress returned with the drinks. Naruto placed one in front of Sakura.

"Just one."

"No."

"Come on, it won't hurt."

"Naruto-"

"Its your birthday."

"No!"

"Not even one?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Fine! If it'll get you to let up."

"Al right!" He said and grinned with triumph. Sakura shakily took the drink. She brought it up to her face and sniffed it. She grimaced as the smell burnt her nose. In one quick flash she closed her eyes and poured the bitter drink into her mouth. Immediately she spat it back out.

"Dear god! How can you stand that stuff!" She said as she spat out the last of it, her eyes brimming with tears from the burning sensation. The whole group was roaring with laughter.

"Not a drinker, are you?" Jiraiya said.

"What was your first clue?" She shot back at him.

"Calm down, everyone. I say we make a toast. To Sakura, the most amazing student and hardest worker I have ever met. May your days be filled with happiness!" Tsunade said and raised her glass.

"To Sakura!" The table echoed and shortly after the room. Sakura merely smiled. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad, after all. It wouldn't hurt to have some fun.


	3. Chapter 2: Mission Time

Chapter Two

It had been two weeks since the night of her birthday party. The night had been a great one. Seeing everyone all at once and Naruto and Kakashi again had been just what she needed to get her back into shape. She still missed Sasuke, but she wasn't going to let it rule her life. She needed to enjoy herself. She had spent too many days being lost in her own self pity that she was missing out on life. Not anymore. She was back.

Sakura walked through the town in the bright morning sunshine. She could hear the birds chirping in the background and kids running off to school. She smiled as she remembered her days of school. She chose not to let any memory of Sasuke bring her down, not today.

She walked into Tsunade's office and saw Naruto and Kakashi. "Good morning," She said.

"Morning Sakura!" Naruto said joyfully; Kakashi and Tsunade just nodded at her. Tsunade was busy looking at a pile of papers.

"Umm, you said you needed to see us, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said.

"Umm, yeah. Hold on." She replied. Then she dove under the desk and began ruffling through the papers. Sakura could hear her mumbling something about having it just a second ago. "Here it is!" She shouted, holding up a folder. She got back up on her seat.

"What is _it_ exactly?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm reinstating Team Kakashi as of right now." She said with a grin. "At least for this mission."

"What mission?" Sakura asked. She felt like sometimes she had to play twenty questions with Tsunade to figure out what she was saying.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you see, there's been some movement in the northern area of the country, near the Sound. We've been asked to look into it. I'm sending you three to deal with this, do you think you can?" She asked them bluntly.

Sakura bit her lip. She knew what this meant. She would be near Sasuke again. She was just moving on and now this. She wasn't sure she could handle this.

"We've got it covered!" Naruto jumped in. Sakura looked up at him. He was so quick in his decision. What if something went wrong? What if they couldn't do it?

"Count me in." Kakashi said. Even Kakashi was willing to do this. Only Sakura was left now. She felt them all looking at her. She knew she should have been eager, but she was worried.

"I'm in, too." She said, slightly reluctant. She had to try, though. Just one more time.

"Good. You'll be leaving in half an hour. Be at the gates and ready to leave." Tsunade said, digging through some more papers.

"Half an hour? Why so soon?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed and looked up at the small group. "Because if it has anything to do with Sasuke then he won't be there long. He's got to know we've noticed him, he has been there for two days now. You need to move swiftly before you miss your opportunity. And guys," She paused for a second and took a deep breath. "Guys, be careful. He has others with him the report says. Who knows what they're doing. Sasuke is no longer our first priority. We are only monitoring the Sound as a whole now. Do no let your emotions get in the way. Try to bring back one of the group for interrogation." She said. Everyone's head hung low. They all wanted that one to be Sasuke, but they knew it wouldn't be.

"We understand." Sakura said. The other three looked at her. "He made his choice long ago to abandon us. We have to put the village ahead of him now. We'll bring one of them back for you, Tsunade-sama." She said, and was surprised. She would normally be the first one to suggest rescuing Sasuke, but now… Maybe she really was moving on. It was about time, too.

"All right, then. Let's go!" Naruto said, suddenly feeling happier. "Meet up with you all in half an hour!" Then he rushed out the door.

Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Are you sure you can handle this, Sakura?" Kakashi asked her.

She nodded. "I can handle this." Then she turned and walked out the door.

Half an hour later the three stood in front of the gates. Sakura looked out into the forest before her and sighed. She was nervous. What if seeing Sasuke messed her up? She shook her head. No. She wouldn't allow that. She was going to do this job right for the village. Sasuke had betrayed them and she couldn't always be looking out for him.

"Well, are we ready?" Kakashi asked. Sakura and Naruto just stared at him. "What?"

"You're on time." Naruto said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"So?"

"The Kakashi we know is never on time." Sakura added.

"I've changed." The pair only eyed him with even more suspicion. "What?"

"You really care about him, huh?" Naruto said. Kakashi's eyes looked sadder. Sakura smirked.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" She quoted. Kakashi looked up at her, then smiled behind his mask.

"I can handle this," he quoted back. She smiled at him.

"Well, let's get going!" Naruto said eagerly. "I haven't been on a real mission in forever, and this one's an A-rank!"

"Don't get too excited, Naruto. It's the Sound. This isn't going to be easy." Kakashi said. The group began to walk down the path.

"Pfft. With my moves this'll be over in the blink of an eye."

"That's _if_ you can pull them off." Sakura threw in snidely.

"I can do it!" Naruto insisted.

"Sure you can."

"Just you wait! I'll show you."

"Mmm-hmm. Whatever you say."

"Want me to show you right now?"

"Think you can pull it off?"

"I know I can!"

As the pair walked in front of Kakashi, arguing, he merely shook his head. "This is going to be a long journey." He mumbled to himself.

Author's Notes: I hope these are long enough for you guys. I've been reading some other fanfics and, well, mine's kind of short compared to theirs. xD Once we get more into the story I promise they'll be more interesting and longer! Remember, this is my first fanfic, still getting used to it. Thanks for reading this much of the story! I've been enjoying writing these chapters. Any comments you have be sure to leave them!

Sky


	4. Chapter 3: Ambush

Chapter 3 

After a long journey of Sakura and Naruto arguing the group finally became silent. They were close to their destination. Sakura could feel the tension in the air. They were all ready for this moment. They had been ready for the longest time, and now it had come. It wouldn't be long until they reached Sasuke and his new comrades.

"Wait you two," Kakashi stepped. Sakura turned around to face him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We're getting close. We need to set up a strategy. From what we were told Sasuke has two comrades with him, making it three on three. Unfortunately the messengers were unable to identify who the two people were. All we know is one is female and the other is a male and that the male is carrying Zabuza's sword."

"Zabuza?! Could it be him?" Naruto said with surprise. Sakura just shook her head.

"No, Naruto. He's dead, remember? We were there when he was buried. They put the sword over his grave. Someone else took the sword." Sakura told him.

Kakashi nodded. "Correct, Sakura. I think what we should do is have Naruto attack Sasuke. Naruto's rasengan is the only thing that stands a chance against Sasuke's chidori. Sakura, you will handle the girl and I'll take the one with Zabuza's sword. This is the best we've got for now. We'll split up from here, but remember, wait until the last possible moment before attacking. We're not exactly sure what we're up against yet."

"Right!" The pair said together then set off in separate directions.

Kakashi sighed. "God help us."

Sakura rushed ahead as fast as she could. They had agreed to circle the group when they got close to them and she was preparing to cover her area. Her heart was racing. This would be the first time she had seen Sasuke in four years. She prayed she could pull her weight and not lose herself in front of him.

Sakura could feel the chakra Sasuke was giving off as she got closer. He was expecting them or someone else, at least. He was preparing to attack them. Sakura stopped a moment to catch her breath. She remembered the last time they fought. He had been so strong. She prayed Naruto could handle Sasuke.

After a moment of catching her breath Sakura began to walk slowly. She could sense where the group was now from Sasuke's chakra. She prayed she wasn't giving anything off. But then again, why would she? She never had the power Sasuke and Naruto did. There was no way she was giving off any sort of sign as to her-

Sakura fell hard to the ground as something slammed against her back. "Got her!" She heard a girl yell above her. Sakura turned over to see a dark haired girl with glasses standing over her. Sasuke had made the first move.

Sakura noticed the chakra around the girl's fist that she had just used to attack Sakura with. She had planned to really do some damage. The girl reached down with her hand to pick Sakura up, obviously expecting her to be weak after the attack. Sakura lashed out with her legs and caught the girl behind the knees. The girl came down hard and looked at Sakura with an expression mixed with surprise and anger.

"Why you- " She started but Sakura cut her off with a kick to the chest. Sakura put more power into her attack this time. The girl flew across the ground a couple of feet.

Sakura stood up and the girl jumped up quickly, too, prepared for another attack. Then the girl grinned. Sakura turned around only to have a fist shoved into her face. Sakura fell back on the ground. She looked up to see the man with Zabuza's sword on his back.

"Now there's something unfair about this." Sakura said. She didn't know what possessed her to say something so cocky, but she kind of liked it.

"There's something unfair about this too, Princess." A female voice whispered in her ear. Sakura felt a sharp stab in her arm. She could feel liquid being pumped into her vein. Sakura didn't have time to figure out what the substance was before she was unconscious.

Sakura blinked her eyes open groggily. Everything seemed a little blurry at first. All she could recognize was three people around a fire. After blinking a little more everything became clearer. First she saw the girl who had attacked her sitting in front of the fire. To her right was the man with Zabuza's sword. To his right was none other than Sasuke. Sakura's heartbeat fastened but she willed it to calm down. He was the enemy now.

She looked to her right. Kakashi stood tied to a tree. She looked to her left and Naruto was there as well. Both were awake and glaring at the group. She didn't understand why they weren't talking. Then she realized something. Sasuke had been one step ahead of them this whole time. He knew they were coming and had been prepared to the point that he even had a drug made.

Sakura heard a bowl clunk on the ground. She looked back at the three around the fire. Sasuke was rising.

"It looks like the Amazing Trio is all awake now." He said mockingly. The girl and man looked over and snickered. They stood up and walked over to his side. "I think I should introduce you all. Trio, meet Karin," He ushered to the girl who curtsied at the group. "And Suigetsu." Suigetsu bowed at the group. "Karin, Suigetsu, meet Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura." Naruto growled at them. He seemed so much like the fox inside him at times.

"So, to what do we owe the honor of this gracious meeting?" Karin asked snidely.

"We felt it was time to grace the little people with our presence, or in your case the ugly people." Sakura said. Immediately she felt a hard smack across her face as Karin lashed out at her. Sakura saw another slap coming and braced herself, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding back Karin's hand.

"Now, now Karin. We mustn't lose our temper." Sasuke told her. Karin yanked her hand back and glared at Sakura, then seemed to gain control of herself. Karin smirked at Sakura.

"True, Sasuke. Besides, I'm not the one tied to a tree right now." She said.

Sakura felt like saying something else to the girl but a look from Kakashi silenced her. She just grinned sweetly at Karin.

"Now that you two are done, perhaps we can get down to business," Sasuke said. "I assume Tsunade sent you three to retrieve me?"

"Actually, we couldn't care less about you. We're just here to bring one of you back." Naruto answered.

"So you're finally getting over this 'bonds' thing, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"So much to the point I think I would like to kill you right now," Naruto answered matter-of-factly.

"You'll get your chance in due time, Naruto. What about you, Kakashi?" Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"Completely over our teacher/student relationship," Kakashi answered.

Finally Sasuke turned back to Sakura. "And Sakura?" He reached up and stroked her face in mock affection. Sakura's heart quickened. Then she remembered. He was the enemy. Even Naruto and Kakashi were willing to admit that. So she did something completely uncharacteristic. She bit his hand. Sasuke pulled it back and laughed.

"Is that answer enough for you?" She said, regaining herself after Sasuke's unexpected reaction.

"Not really. Say it."

"I hate you," She said and glared at him. She felt her heart tighten. She hated lying.

"Good, then there's nothing to hold any of you back in a fight. Suigetsu, cut them loose."

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke with shock. "Cut them loose?" He asked.

Sasuke glared at him. "Cut. Them. Loose," He said with finality. Suigetsu put on a small grin.

"Anything you say." Then he cut the ropes swiftly.

Sakura hadn't been expecting the speed with which Suigetsu used to cut them down. When the ropes fell off her she stumbled a bit, having been resting against them some. She caught herself quickly and stood back up. When she looked up she was face to face with Sasuke. Sasuke grinned at her.

"Suigetsu, take care of Naruto. Karin, Kakashi. I'll handle Sakura." Before they could react Suigetsu and Karin attacked Naruto and Kakashi, not giving them the chance to defend Sakura. Sakura moved to try and switch with one of the two but Sasuke held up his arm. "Not this time. This time it's me and you, Sakura."

Sakura knew she wasn't going to get out of it, and she kind of was up for the challenge. She went into an attack position. "I'm ready when you are."

Sasuke grinned at her. "Then let's begin."

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait. I know I posted this up Saturday but kind of lost inspiration and was also working on some digi paint stuff. You can check it out at my website, like is on my home page. Hope you all enjoyed this. I promise to get the next one up either tomorrow or the day after. I've already started writing. Thanks!

Sky

Edit: So, I've been having problems with the error and just found a way around it. If you're interested, check out the topic here: Thanks for being patient!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Captured

Chapter 4 

Sakura flipped backwards to avoid Sasuke's sword. He was quick. She knew he would be, but not this quick. The way he grinned at her made her feel more like he was playing with her and wasn't fully giving his all. She was just his toy. She looked off behind Sasuke. Kakashi was busy with Suigetsu. Naruto was somewhere behind her, she could hear him in the background. He had made to protect her at the beginning of the fight but that Karin girl had stopped him.

Sakura tried genjutsu again, but Sasuke's sharingan saw right through it. She was best at genjutsu and medical tactics, both of which were not helping her in this battle. But Tsunade hadn't left her pupil defenseless. She had trained Sakura how to really unleash her strength. If only Sasuke would hold still long enough for her to land a hit.

Sakura tried predicting Sasuke's moves but drew a blank. He was too quick and had changed so much. She couldn't figure him out. She ducked down to dodge his sword again. She saw a few strands of pink hair fall to the ground. She got lucky. Sasuke was close enough she could hit him. She quickly came up with a punch to his stomach. He flew back a few feet and looked at her with interest.

"Not as weak as you used to be, huh Sakura?" He said.

"Stop moving and you'll really see how much I've changed." Sakura shot back. She tried to think of a weakness Sasuke had while she had time. The only thing she came up with was Itachi, but she couldn't think of how to use him against Sasuke.

"Well, fine. Show me," He said and put the sword up. Sakura looked at him. What was he doing? Was he actually going to give her a chance to hit him? Sakura made a step toward him and he still stood there. "I'm waiting."

Maybe he would give her this hit. If he did then he seriously underestimated her. She was likely to kill him with the force of the hit and with the mix of emotions she was feeling right now. Without another second's thought she ran towards him. She pulled her fist back and gathered as much chakra as she possibly could and flung it at him. He caught her fist and inch from his face and stared at it.

"Interesting. There does seem to be quite a bit of chakra. You might have actually hurt me with that attack," He said.

"Might nothing," She replied. She shifted the chakra into her right foot and flung it into his chest. He hadn't expected the swift move. He went flying back a few yards.

"Sasuke!" Sakura heard Karin yell. She looked back to see the girl turn and run towards him. Naruto let her go and went to Sakura's side.

"Switch?" He asked her as he checked her wrist.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I can fix my own problems. I am a medical ninja. And no, Naruto. You had your fight with him, this is my turn," She said as she pulled her wrist back. She looked over at Sasuke who was standing up with reluctant help from Karin. Sakura could see the idolizing look Karin gave him, having expressed it once before herself.

"Was that strong enough for you, Sasuke?" Sakura yelled at him.

He smirked at her. "I underestimate you, Sakura. Not again." In an instant he was in front of her and he aimed a punch at her face. For once Sakura predicted the move and she instinctively blocked it.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled and made to punch Sasuke.

"No, Naruto! He's mine," Sakura warned behind gritted teeth. Naruto looked to hit Sasuke anyways but Karin reappeared in the battle scene aimed at kick at Naruto's chest. Naruto nimbly dodged it and reluctantly left Sakura's side.

"You've made a big mistake, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"We'll see when this is all over," She replied. She was about to knee him in the stomach when his knee hit her stomach. It wasn't a strong hit, but she loosened up her defense from the pain. Sasuke took this moment to hit her with his left arm, and this time he put effort into it. Sakura fell back against the ground. She moved to get up but Sasuke's foot came down on her chest.

"Give it up, Sakura. I'm out of your league now," He said while giving her a triumphant look.

"Not yet," She said. She reached out to grab his ankle when she heard a sharp yell from Kakashi's side. She looked over at Kakashi and Suigetsu. Suigetsu was on the ground holding his leg. Sakura could see from here it was badly injured. She looked closer and saw it was actually almost cut clean off. It made her sick to her stomach, but she managed to control herself. She had forgotten about Sasuke's foot on her chest until he removed it.

"Come on, Karin. We're done here," He said.

"But, Suigetsu…" She said and looked at him with worry.

"He's a hindrance now. We're leaving." Sasuke didn't wait to see if she was coming. He took off into the trees before Sakura could stop him. Karin took one last look at Suigetsu then ran off after Sasuke.

Naruto made a move to follow them, but Kakashi stopped him. "Naruto, we got what we came for," Kakashi reminded him. Naruto looked angrily at the trees but let them go. Sakura got up off the ground. "Are you okay, Sakura? That was a nasty hit," Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine. I need to make sure Suigetsu is okay," She replied and came over to where Suigetsu lay on the ground holding his leg. She bent down and placed her hand on his leg to get a better look but he pulled it back. "This is no time to be stubborn, you'll die from the loss of blood if I don't heal it," She told him softly. She looked up into his face and saw an expression filled with anger, pain, and sadness.

"I'd rather die than come with you," He replied.

"I'm sorry, but that's not an option," Kakashi said. "Either let Sakura heal your leg or I'll force you to let her."

Suigetsu looked like he was about to protest but stopped. He looked down at the ground and Sakura realized what he must be feeling. Sasuke had abandoned his comrade. Not just abandoned him, though, he left him at the mercy of his enemies. "I promise we won't hurt you now, or when we get back," Sakura said.

"Sakura! You can't promise that," Naruto told her.

"I will see to it personally that you are not harmed," She went on, ignoring Naruto's comment. Suigetsu looked at her for a long second, and then moved his hand

Sakura bent close to the wound. The leg was only hanging on by a few veins and a few strands of skin. Sakura choked back the disgust and began to focus her chakra. She gently placed her hands on the wound, closed her eyes, and imagined the skin reconnecting itself and repairing itself. She sat like that for a few moments then removed her hands. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Her chakra had been low and that last use left her dizzy and lightheaded. She looked at the wound. It looked scarred and disfigured where it had been cut at, but it was together.

"With my little amount of chakra and lack of medical equipment I could only pull the leg together and heal the outside cut. He's still bleeding internally, but it won't be so bad. We need to get him back to Konoha so Tsunade can have a look at him, and quickly," She told them. Kakashi nodded. Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a small vile. She held it out to Suigetsu.

"It'll make you sleep. I brought it to help catch one of you, but it will put you in a sleep so deep you won't notice the pain. It's the best I've got with me right now," She told him. He looked at the vile uncertainly then quickly took it. Sakura knew the pain had to be killing him. He quickly drank the contents of the vile and gave it back to her. Within moments he was asleep.

Kakashi bent down and picked him up. "Be careful of the wound. If you're too tough on it you'll tear it back open." Kakashi nodded. Naruto picked up Zabuza's sword.

"What should we do with this?" He asked.

"Bring it back," Kakashi answered.

"In know that, but afterwards?"

"That's for Tsunade to decide."

"Come on, you two. He won't last long if we don't leave now!" Sakura urged. The two nodded.

"Ladies first," Kakashi said. Sakura took off into the trees with the pair following closely behind. She prayed they saved this boy and she could uphold her promise to him.

Author's Notes: Sorry for it being kind of short. I wanted to write more, but I have several projects, both school and personal. I'm trying to keep up with this, though, I promise! I meant to have this by Monday, but lost Sunday to tornado warnings all day and Monday to a school project. :S Also, if you want to read up more on what I have to say about my Fanfic (such as complications) or check out my art you can visit my DA page. I update pretty regularly. http://skytiger92. Thanks for be patient!


	6. Chapter 5: Realization

Chapter 5

Sakura sat on a bench just outside two wide doors in the hospital. It was late, around two a.m. It had taken Kakashi, Naruto, and her four hours to get back home with Suigetsu. When they got to Konoha Suigetsu was weak. He didn't seem like he was going to last. Tsunade and Shizune immediately began working on him.

Sakura attempted to help with the surgery but Tsunade sent her out and told her to go home. She said Sakura was nearly at her limits and was in no condition to help Suigetsu and that'd she'd be more in the way than helpful. Sakura knew that Tsunade was right, but she didn't go home. She promised to be there for Suigetsu and she would be when he got out of surgery. So, she decided to wait outside on a bench.

She had been waiting for an hour now and felt more rested than earlier. She was debating going in and check on him but figured that she would just get yelled at and decided to leave well enough alone. Besides, now she had time to think. Ever since Naruto and Kakashi went home half an hour ago and she been alone in the silent hospital and had time to reflect on the events of the day. Everything had happened so fast she realized she didn't have much time to take it all in earlier. What she really needed to think about was Sasuke.

It had been four years since she saw him. Any mission involving Sasuke Sakura had made a point to avoid. She was doing fine without him so far, but now, she didn't know. She knew this would happen. Seeing him brought up familiar emotions Sakura had hoped were long gone. She still loved him.

Sakura didn't know how she came to that conclusion, but somehow, she did. She loved him. Seeing him again and just looking at his smile, while threatening and terrifying, it was somewhat comforting. It made her realize just how badly she missed Sasuke, and it hurt. Sasuke was the only person she had ever loved. She had tried other relationships, but somehow she'd end up comparing it to an imaginary night with Sasuke and would be left disappointed.

But she couldn't be with him. He was a traitor and obviously didn't care for any of them. Just what he was doing, now, though, made her wonder. What was with these new companions? She knew the reason for having the group, but why choose them? She was afraid. Obviously Sasuke would only choose people who impressed him, so what exactly was it about these people that impressed him?

The doors to the operation room opened and two nurses wheeled an unconscious Suigetsu out. Sakura stood up and watched as they led him away. Tsunade and Shizune came out shortly after them.

"Sakura, I thought I told you to go home?" Tsunade said. Sakura looked at Tsunade. The Fifth looked exhausted, as did Shizune, but the Fifth also looked angry at Sakura.

"I know, Tsunade-sama, but I promised Suigetsu that I'd take care of him. I need to make sure he's okay and be there when he wakes up," Sakura replied.

Tsunade sighed. Her gaze softened and she looked at Sakura with empathy. "Sakura, you shouldn't have promised him that. He's a prisoner, now. You will not be able to protect him from harm."

Sakura looked at Tsunade with a stubborn look. "I promised him, and I plan to uphold my promise!"

"Sakura, if he refuses to give us information we will use force to extract it."

"We have serums for that! We don't have to use force!"

"Serums are not foolproof, Sakura."

"You're the most brilliant medical ninja alive. Surely you can make a foolproof serum?"

"Don't you think I've tried, Sakura?"

"I will not give up that easily!"

"You have no choice!"

"But-"

"Sakura!" Tsunade was no longer being polite. The anger had risen in her again and was fueled by her need for sleep. "There is nothing we can do to extract information short of torture. It's a harsh reality, but its one I've come to terms with and it's about time you did too. You're a shinobi of the Leaf, Sakura, so start acting like one!"

Sakura looked at Tsunade with shock, then defeat. She bit her lower lip and hung her head. "Yes, Master Tsunade."

Tsunade's momentary anger resided and she looked at her pupil with concern once again. "Go home, Sakura. Get some sleep. You'll need to be there for the interrogation tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to get information out of him without any problems."

Sakura lightened up some then yawned. "I think I will go home. Promise to send for me when he wakes up?"

"You'll be the first to know," Tsunade said. Sakura smiled and left. "That girl has a sweet heart, one that will get her hurt one of these days, Shizune," Tsunade said when Sakura was out of sight. Shizune nodded. Tsunade yawned. "Let's go home. I'm beat." Together the pair left the hospital.

-

-

-

It was noon when Sakura awoke to a loud banging on her door. She assumed it was Naruto and proceeded to yell at him. "Go away, Naruto! I'm sleeping!" The knocking persisted and got louder. Sakura got up lazily and walked to the door, still yelling at Naruto. "Naruto, I swear, if you don't stop-" Sakura opened her door to find Tsunade standing outside.

"Suigetsu woke up," She said. Sakura turned around and got dressed.

-

-

-

Sakura entered the hospital room Suigetsu was in. There were three jounin there watching over him. She recognized all three as Shizune, Ibiki, and Genma. Sakura walked around the curtain to see Suigetsu lying awake in his bed.

"Good afternoon, Suigetsu," Sakura said.

Suigetsu smiled. "Good morning indeed! Not everyday you wake up to find yourself in the company of three jounin, the Hokage, and a beautiful girl," He said light-heartedly. He didn't seem worried, but then again some prisoners liked to laugh off their troubles. The door to the room opened again and Anko, Kakashi, and Naruto entered as well.

"We're going to keep this private. No need to get the whole village involved," Tsunade said to the group. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Shizune, you will record everything the prisoner says. Kakashi, Naruto, you two are here if the prisoner tries anything. Ibiki, Anko…" Tsunade paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "You two will use force if necessary. Sakura, I'm giving you the chance to get this information peacefully. Understand everyone?" The group nodded once again. Sakura looked down at the floor for a moment. Ibiki and Anko were good at their jobs, and Sakura hoped they would be unneeded.

Tsunade took a seat beside Suigetsu. "Suigetsu, do you understand why you're here?"

"Of course! I'm here because I know secrets," He said smiling. Sakura had to admire how cool he was acting.

"To put it lightly, yes, that's why you're here. Out of respect for Sakura's promise to take care of you we are going to try and do this peacefully, but in order for that to happen you need to cooperate. Can you do that?" Tsunade asked him. She was going easy on him, and Sakura knew it was because this was Sakura's first interrogation and she wasn't ready for such hardships yet.

"I can try, but I am sworn to Sasuke. I may not answer everything you ask," He said.

"If you don't, then you know we'll force the information out of you?" Tsunade reminded him.

"You can try," He said coolly.

"Suigetsu-kun, please cooperate! Why do you want to protect Sasuke? He abandoned you!" Sakura said to him. She was begging him to try to cooperate. She couldn't bear to see him hurt.

Suigetsu sighed. "I always had a weak spot for pretty girls. I'll answer the questions to the best of my abilities, but I may not know some of the information. Sasuke-sama doesn't tell us everything."

"We understand that. Please drink this," Tsunade said, handing him a small vial. Suigetsu took the vial and eyed it suspiciously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A truth serum."

"Karin says those aren't so trustworthy."

"They're not perfect, but they make the drinker more relaxed and comfortable, loosening his tongue. It just makes the mind more susceptible and less likely to hold information back," Tsunade explained.

"Well, if it'll help Sakura keep her promise then bottoms up I say!" He leaned his head back and poured the whole mixture in his mouth. He looked back at the group and smacked his lips some. "Not exactly the best drink I've ever had," He said. Tsunade nodded and took the vial from his hand. After a few seconds Suigetsu's pupils became dilated and his movements more loose. The serum's effects had begun.

"The serum will last for 24 hours. Let's try to wrap this up in one," Tsunade said. The group agreed. Tsunade pulled a scroll out and handed it to Sakura. "Here are the questions, Sakura. I'm letting you lead this interrogation. Make the best of it."

Sakura nodded and opened the scroll. "First things first, please state your name."

"Suigetsu."

"State your village."

"Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I'm a member of Hebi and have information about the group's intentions."

"The serum's working. Sakura, you can begin the interrogation," Tsuande said. Sakura nodded.

"Let's begin, then."

- - - - - - - -

Author's Note: So so so sorry for the late update. The really really late update. Very busy with end of school year and projects, both school and art. I promise I won't let this die, but until June 7 the updating process may be a little slow. Thanks for all my readers for your patience!

Sky


	7. Chapter 6: I'm Sorry

Chapter 6

Sakura took a deep breath and turned the page. She scanned over the questions. Only 10. Maybe this wouldn't be so long. She was just relieved to see so few. Course, this was just a pre-interrogation. If they find anything useful or come up with new information they may have to have more interrogations.

"What is the name of the group Sasuke has organized and their purpose?" She began.

Suigetsu answered quickly. "Hebi. He has a thing for snakes for some reason. I thought the snake fetish would end with Orochimaru, though. But the group's purpose is to help Sasuke obtain his goal, killing Uchiha Itachi." No new news there, just confirmed what they already knew.

"How many members are there in this group?"

Suigetsu thought for a moment and began counting quietly on his fingers before answering. "Five. Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, Me, and the unofficial member Kabuto. He still serves Sasuke." They had known the first four, but hadn't known that Kabuto was still with Sasuke.

"Why have these member been chosen?" She asked him.

"Me for my good looks and skilled swordsmanship, Karin for her knowledge and chemistry abilities, and Juugo for his strength and curse mark I think."

So far so good. Three down, seven to go. "What have each of these members been promised if they join if anything at all?"

"Whatever we want. I'm not all that clear, though, what everyone's after, but I think Karin just likes Sasuke and Juugo wants see how strong Sasuke really is, and I….. I want the Samehada sword."

Nothing too helpful there, but that wasn't his fault. "How long has the group been together?"

"Four years now."

"Has the group done anything significant in those years?"

"Not really. We just try to track Uchiha Itachi. Met him once, but his Mangekyou allowed him to give us the slip."

Now for a harder one. "Where is the group's hideout?"

Suigetsu became more serious looking. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Sakura's head shot up and she looked at him.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm not permitted," He replied.

Sakura could feel the tension in the air. "Suigetsu, please…" He shook his head. Sakura saw Tsunade hang hers. "Please, Tsunade-sama. Wait one minute!" Tsunade nodded. Sakura leaned in close to Suigetsu. "Please Suigetsu, tell us. For your sake."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't." He was still under the influence of the serum, Sakura noticed. His eyes were dilated. He just wasn't answering.

"Sakura, I'm sorry-" Tsunade started.

"No!" Sakura said. She began crying. "Suigetsu please! Don't do this!" Suigetsu only hung his head. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura and picked her up. "We can't do this to him!" She insisted as Ibiki and Anko move closer to him.

"Kakashi, get her out of here. She's done all she can," Tsunade told him. Kakashi nodded and began dragging a persistent Sakura out of the room.

Once outside the room, Kakashi set Sakura down and looked her in the eyes. "Sakura, I know this is hard, but you did all you could. He wasn't going to tell you what you wanted to know. Sasuke is a threat to Konoha and we need to get this information."

Sakura nodded and the tears rolled down her face. "I know, I just wish there was another way." Kakashi patted her on the back before going back into the room. Sakura sat outside the room for a few minutes before she heard a loud scream she knew came from Suigetsu. She couldn't hold back any longer. She started sobbing and hung her head between her knees where she eventually fell asleep.

-

-

-

Sakura jolted awake as someone shook her slightly. Tsunade was standing in front of her. She looked worn out and sullen. She sat down next to Sakura.

"You should have gone home," She told her.

"I couldn't leave him," She replied. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to protect Suigetsu more than ever. He had such a playful air about him. Made her want to keep him safe.

"You can't attach yourself to the enemy like this, Sakura," Tsunade said. "It'll just get harder on you."

"I can handle it."

"No, Sakura, you can't. You are a strong and cunning shinobi but your one weakness is that you care too much for these people. Sakura, you have got to let go of some emotions sometimes, otherwise, this job will completely destroy your heart," Tsunade said.

Sakura sighed and looked over at her. "I know. I try, but I just can't. I just keep imagining these people's lives."

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Sakura, I want you to take some downtime for the next week. After that, things are going to get more serious for you. I've been holding back on some of the more morally grey missions for you, but it's about time you get into that sort of thing."

Sakura nodded. "You're right, Tsunade. If I ever want to become better, I need to not let my feelings get the best of me." Tsunade stood up and ruffled Sakura's hair.

"You'll be ok, kid. Why don't you go in and see how Suigetsu is doing? He's unconscious, but I'm sure he'll be happy to know you were there." Tsunade left after saying this. Sakura thought about it for a moment and decided Tsunade was right. He needed a friend right now.

She got up and opened the door to his room. Shizune and Kakashi were sitting in two chairs. They were the ones on guard duty tonight. They both got up and left at the sight of Sakura to give her a moment alone. Sakura walked up to the side of Suigetsu's bed and looked down at him. He had a scratch on his face and looked exhausted. Tsunade must've healed his wounds after the interrogation. Sakura sat down in a chair next to him.

"I'm sorry, Suigetsu. I tried to keep my promise, but in the end…. I couldn't." She started to cry softly. She didn't know why this boy affected her so much, but something about her reminded her of someone. Naruto. He was so laid back and fun like Naruto, but mature at the same time. No wonder she was constantly worrying about him.

"Pretty ladies shouldn't cry. Ruins their make-up," She heard him say. His voice was soft and kind of raspy. Sakura looked up at him. He was just waking up, it seemed. She got up and began to check his vitals. "I'm fine. Just a flesh wound," He told her.

"It's just routine," She replied. Everything looked fine. His heartbeat was normal, always a good sign. She sat back down and smiled at him. "How do you feel?" She asked him.

"Like someone just stabbed me with several kunai," He laughed at this. Sakura could only stare at him with her mouth wide open. "Oh come on! I sound insane if you don't laugh with me." Sakura smiled.

"Maybe you are insane. Not many people laugh after an interrogation," She said.

"Not many people wake up after an interrogation to the enemy crying by his bedside," He responded.

"Touché," She said and laughed.

"That's much better than crying, you know."

She stopped and smiled. "I seem to be doing that a lot these days."

"These aren't very happy days."

"Not at all," She said. Her smile seemed to fade as she began to think about everything that had been happening.

"You love him, don't you?" Suigetsu said suddenly, referring to Sasuke.

"I do. Did. I don't know. I just want to get past all that," She said.

"Will this help?" Suddenly his lips were against hers. Her eyes widened with shock and she didn't know what to do, so she gave in. They sat there for a few seconds before he pulled away.

Thoughts began to flood her mind. She thought of Sasuke, how she had lost him, pined for him over the years, dedicated her life to him- and she thought of now. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." She got up and left the room. She walked past Kakashi and Shizune and then out the hospital doors. Once outside she sat down on the nearest bench and began to cry again.

-----------

Author's Notes:

I assume Kabuto is still with Sasuke. Not sure. Just an assumption.

So yeah. I love this chapter. Sort of. I love the end. :D The questions were hard to come up with, so I cut them off. I'm such a loser. But I some comments asking about possible Suigetsu x Sakura. At first I was like, nah ain't gonna happen, but as I wrote this it just kind of came out and I had to do it. :D Hope you all enjoy! And check out Why Can't I? GaaHina story.

Sky


	8. Chapter 7: Dead or Alive

Chapter 7

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling more tired than she was the night before. Physical exhaustion was something easily slept off; emotional exhaustion was a whole other story. Her comforter was pulled up tightly around her head as she tried to block out the noises from the streets, but with no success. The busy life of Konoha went on outside her window, insisting she join it.

Sakura pulled back the comforter and checked the time. 12:30. It was better than 6:30, though, that's for sure. She got up on her hands and arched her upper back to stretch out her back and arms. After this she proceeded to plop back down on the bed. She lay there one more minute before getting up.

She picked out her clothes for the day and quickly threw them on. She then went to the bathroom and combed her hair. She tied it back, as she normally did, with her head protector. Afterwards she brushed her teeth and thought of her mother always telling her not to brush so hard. She smiled at this thought.

Sakura went into her bedroom and examined herself in the mirror. The girl she had seen a few days ago was gone. Her sorrowful appearance was replaced by a grinning, happy Sakura. She was happy to see this change. And she knew why it had come.

Her kiss the night before had left Sakura feeling confused. She had kissed other men before, make no mistake about it, but why was he so different? His behavior, is attitude, his innocent act, it kind of made her like him a little more; at least enough to go visit him once again.

Sakura set out for the hospital. The streets were filled with people going about their lives as if nothing were wrong in the world. Sakura was slightly envious of them. As some say, ignorance is bliss.

The closer Sakura got to the hospital, though, the more she noticed the shinobi around the area. They weren't just standing around, either. They all looked rushed and apprehensive. Sakura knew it had something to do with Suigetsu. She ran the rest of the way to the hospital.

Once inside she made her way to Suigetsu's room. Inside was Shizune and Kakashi lying on beds drinking something. From the looks of it, an antidote of some sort. Tsunade was standing next to Shizune's bed, feeling her forehead. She looked up as the pink haired kunoichi entered the room.

"Ah, Sakura! You're just in time. I was just about to send for you," The Fifth said.

Sakura looked around franticly for Suigetsu. "What happened?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend gave Kakashi and Shizune the slip with a sleeping drought. He's missing. Sakura, you need to find him. You may be the only one who can," Tsunade said. Sakura nodded. She wasted no time and left immediately, not even bothering to ask how she knew about Suigetsu. That was a conversation for later.

-

-

-

Fifteen minutes passed and there was still no sign of Suigetsu. She met up with Naruto for a moment before continuing her search as he left in the opposite direction to look again there. Sakura didn't understand when Suigetsu was able to make the sleeping drought or even slip it into Kakashi and Shizune's drinks but she needed to find him quickly.

There was one last place she forgot to look. The bridge. Surely he wouldn't go there, but she needed to make sure, just in case. She stopped at the entrance to the bridge and looked across. Sure enough, he wasn't there. She walked out onto the bridge and leaned against the railing and looked at the water.

"Suigetsu, where did you go?" She whispered aloud.

"Try looking behind you," Something whispered back. Sakura turned around quickly. Nothing. She looked around confused. "Oops. My mistake. Look behind you again." Again, Sakura looked. This time he was there, standing on the water. "Hey, pretty girl!" He said and waved.

"Suigetsu! What are you doing here?" She asked him with anger in her voice.

"Teasing you," Sakura gave him a stern look. "Sorry! If you must know, I was escaping." Sakura stared at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"You're telling a Leaf kunoichi that you are escaping imprisonment. You know I can't let you?" She told him.

"Sure you can! Better yet, you can come with me!" He said and grinned.

"Are you kidding? Get out and come with me before I have to force you," She shouted at him.

"No need to raise your voice, and no, I wasn't kidding. Come with. You can see Sasuke, you know?"

Sakura's heart tightened. He was bribing her with Sasuke. "I can't let you go."

"Come on! You and I both know you love him," He urged her.

"What about last night?"

"I'm a Casanova, what can I say?" Sakura stared at him. "Haven't you ever wanted to do something dangerous and risky? This may be your only chance to be with him," Suigetsu said. Suddenly she heard people yelling out Suigetsu's name, getting closer and closer. "Last chance, pretty girl."

Sakura looked back at the town. "Sakura!" She heard Naruto shouting. She didn't know what to do. She loved this town; she couldn't betray it, not even for Sasuke... could she? She turned back to see Suigetsu climbing up onto the bridge. "Coming or not?" He asked.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. What was she supposed to do? "I'm coming," She said. More like the words slipped out of her mouth.

Suigetsu grinned, revealing all his teeth. "Good! That'll make the trip much more enjoyable." Then he turned and took off into the trees. Sakura took one last look at her home before chasing off after Suigetsu. She loved Konoha, and the best thing she could do for it right now was bring Sasuke back. Dead or alive.

----------------------------

Author's Notes: Yeah, so I decided to end Suigetsu x Sakura. I was considering taking it further, but I promised SasuSaku… besides, I've got their whol story moderately planned out. Too much thinking to change it now. xD But who knows? Maybe I'll write another fic dedicated to these two. :D For now, though, I think its going to stay SasuSaku and KariSui. xD

Hope you enjoy. Kind of short cause I'm tired and didn't feel like writing much.

Oh! And won't be updating for a short while. Working on next two chapters of Why Can't I? I decided to write 2 for one story, 2 for the other, and back and forth like that. :D

Sky


End file.
